1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a bearing arrangement for a product treating element for a harvesting machine. More specifically, the invention is for use with a machine having a driven or freely rotating shaft that is connected to a product conveying and/or product processing element.
2. Related Technology
DE 101 15 331, which is also published as U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,851, describes a bearing arrangement in which the rotating shaft of a harvested material processing device is supported by a rolling bearing on the frame of a harvesting machine. A first washer acting as a seal is joined stationary to the side wall of a feed channel of the harvesting machine and with the shaft encloses a relatively narrow gap. A second washer that also acts as a seal rotates with the shaft. The second washer is situated between the first washer and the rolling bearing arranged on the outside side of the side wall. The rolling bearing is to be protected from penetrating foreign material, in particular plant juices, by the washers and a seal with flexible lips that lie against a ball race of the rolling bearing, which ball race rotates with the shaft.
Another bearing arrangement is described in DE 195 48 636 A. The shaft has threads that in cooperation with stationary collectors are to discharge the plant juices to the outside and prevent damage to the rolling bearing.
DE 350 15 131 A describes another bearing arrangement with rolling bearings arranged on the outside of the side wall of a conveying channel, which rolling bearings are protected from penetrating plant juices by a labyrinth seal, whose part connected to the shaft is designed as a centrifugal washer.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,206 A suggests a bearing arrangement with a stationary axis that extends in the interior space of a rotating roller. A rolling bearing in the interior of the roller rotatably supports the roller on the axis. A sealing washer is connected to the roller and is in cooperation with a washer connected to the axis to seal the rolling bearing against the outside.
Finally, EP 0 920 799 A, which is also published as U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,478, suggests a bearing arrangement for a driven roller in which the rolling bearing is situated in an opening in the side wall of the compression chamber of a ball press and supports a shaft penetrating the opening. The rolling bearing is sealed by flexible sealing lips that rotate with the roller and that lie against a ring that extends axially and that is attached to the inside of the side wall.